deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bender
Bender, also known as Bender Bending Rodriguez or Bending Unit 22, is one of the main characters of the animated television series, Futurama. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Demoman vs Bender '(Completed) * 'Homer Simpson vs Bender (Completed) * Peridot VS Bender * Rick Sanchez vs Bender Rodriguez (Abandoned) * Bender vs Rocket Raccoon * Bender vs. Roger * Terminator V.S. Bender Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Bass (Mega Man) * Amy Rose (Sonic) * Dan (Dan vs) * Dexter Grif (Red vs. Blue) * E-102 Gamma (Sonic) * Deadpool (Marvel) * GIR (Invader Zim) * Candy the Cat (Fnac) * Peacock (Skullgirls) * Mecha Sonic * RoboCop (...) * Trevor Philips (Grand Theft Auto 5) * Ultron (Marvel) * Cyborg (DC Comics) * Gex History Build in 2996 at a manufacturing facility of Mom's Friendly Robot Company in Tijuana, Mexico, Bender was programmed for cold-bending structural steel and attended Bending State University. Bender worked at a factory before getting a job at Planet Express. Death Battle Info Background * Full Name: Bender Bending Rodriguez * Height: 5'8, 6' with antenna. * Age: 18/Several Quadrillion (The Late Philip J. Fry.) * Weight: Unknown * Occupations: Planet Express Worker, Bending Robot, Criminal. * 10 Most Said Words: Ass, Daffodil, Shiny, My, Bite, Pimpmobile, Up, Yours, Chumpette and Chump. Weapons & Skills * Bending: Casually bent an unbendable girder possibly made with the strongest metals in the universe. * Free Will Unit: Makes him think more freely than other robots. Currently the only known robot on Earth to have this. * Stealing: Casually steals valuable treasures on a daily basis. Able to steal from even the greatest masterminds on Earth. * Fourth Wall Awareness: Was able to flip though pages of his own comic that he was in. * Extenso-matic Limbs: Is able to stretch his limbs out great lengths. * Extenso-matic Eyes: Can move his eyes out of their socket to be used as binoculars or a telescope. Eyes tend to fall out of their socket if extended too far. * Beer: Bender's fuel and his favourite drink. Can breathe fire after drinking large amount of beer. * Cigars: Can be thrown or spat at enemies. Bender smokes them because it makes him look cool. * Bender Clones: Bender can summon two smaller clones of himself by eating any food. These clones can do the same thing and so on. Though they are not as durable as the largest Bender, all clones can form together to create one giant Bender. * Unnamed Weapon: A large laser blaster Bender used to attempt to kill past Fry. Has the power to reduce an entire building to chunks of debris. * Hammer Space: Able to pull out almost anything he needs in his chest cavity. * Gaydar: A radar-looking device that determines whether a person is gay or not. * Overclock Computer: Greatly boosts his reaction time. Able to dodge gunfire and cut missiles to shreds. Can be transformed into Overclocked Bender. * Overclocked Bender: A version of Bender that has the entire universe as his processor. Able to predict the future and boosts his intelligence immensely. Feats * Was briefly pharaoh of Osiris 4, a member of the Robot Mafia, and a God of the Shrimpkins. * Took over the Earth with a robot army on two occasions. * Acquired the code to travel through time and completely memorised it after having it deleted from his mind, to the point he could write it as a tattoo on Fry in his own image (Note: This code only allows Bender to travel backwards in time, though he can live for so long that he usually doesn't regard it as an issue). * During his duel with Calculon, the collateral damage destroyed several buildings via use of Planetary Annihilator's (Note: Despite the name, this particular weapon has never showcased planet-destroying power. However, since other episodes treat the feat as the equivalent of an arcade game, it isn't unreasonable to assume it has at least some power comparable to it). * Spent 12 years looking to kill past Fry (under a scammers obedience virus). * Survived his entire lower body being melted in a space lightning storm. * Survived a suicide booth he himself had a hand creating (with the intent of killing himself, meaning it worked as it should). * Acquired a free will chip that allows him to act outside his programming and assert himself as the master of his fate. * Regularly bends steel girders effortlessly. * Dragged a frozen woolly mammoth. * Unscathed after swimming through lava. * Bent an "unbendable" girder (almost certainly hyperbolic). * Bent a 340lb bar of tonka-tough steel. * Can survive outer space for prolonged periods of time. * Stole Amy Wong's earrings without her noticing ... while she was wearing them (in under 3 seconds). * Stole enough processors to reach an omnipresent state. * Blasted a flare from his "shiny metal ass" so powerful, it moved Earth out of orbit (while he did have outside help, the planet didn't actually start moving until Bender intervened). * Has built in fire extinguishers at such high pressure, they can move him around with pseudo-flight. * Was still completely functional after his head was cut in half downwards. * Can function with just his head (though he can only perform actions that only require his head, such as sight, hearing and speech). * Can survive massive pressure both underground and underwater. * Towed the Planet Express ship and can hold in place while flying against him. * Chest cavity is a magic satchel. * Main body parts can move independently of each other when detached (likely through a wireless signal from his headpiece). * Casually tanks the temperature and radiation of the sun's surface, despite claiming he "melts easily" (from the Futurama game, canonicity is questionable). * Effortlessly supports 6 spheres of dark matter with one arm (a single sphere can weigh the equivalent of 1,000 suns, although this may be hyperbole). * Plans and carries out crimes with a modest success/failure record. Flaws * Unlike other robots in his time, Bender is technically mortal as he neither has a backup unit nor can be transferred to another robot body. But Bender is said to be able to continue living for around a billion years. * Has a habit to abuse substances, though it is part of his programming as alcohol is his primary fuel. * Enters a "drunken" state if deprived of alcohol for too long. * Massive ego. * Easily angered. * Regularly manipulated with reverse psychology. * Magnets cause him to break into folk song (regardless of strength). * Negatively affected by logical paradoxes. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:20th Century Fox Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Futurama Characters Category:Future characters Category:Gun Wielders Category:Male Category:Robots Category:Space explorers Category:Time Travelers Category:TV combatants Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Protagonist Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Toon Force Users Category:Combatants that can create clones of themselves Category:Shapeshifters Category:Light Users Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Sound Manipulator Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Lightning Manipulators Category:Water Manipulator Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Neutral Combatants